Chocolate Cake
by Kuchiki Rin
Summary: Que tal um pouco de cobertura de chocolate para apimentar as coisas?


**_Disclaimer - _**_o anime Inu Yasha assim como seus personagens são de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi._  
_Fan fic sem fins lucrativos._

_**Dedicatoria - **Fic dedicada a uma grande amiga minha Mascote-chan, que tá passando por uns problemas ai... E anda meio cabulosa(mudei ta satisfeita agora?) :p Suki desu amore._

* * *

O cheiro de café pela manhã foi o que despertou certo youkai que se encontrava em um aconchegante quarto. Olhou o relógio de pulso que se encontrava na mesinha perto da cama.

"_08:30_" pensou. Nunca havia acordado há essa hora era raro e quando digo raro quero dizer nunca, mas há alguns meses isto estava se tornando freqüente.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro trocando o pijama para uma blusa qualquer e colocando apenas uma calça de moletom, enquanto calçava os chinelos. Estava nevando lá fora, mas a casa estava quente e o aroma gostoso de café ainda estava no ar. Seguiu direto para a cozinha depois que desceu as escadas do segundo para o primeiro andar e ao entrar na cozinha deu de cara com uma mesa farta e bem preparada. Continha tudo que uma pessoa que leva uma vida saudável, ou não, precisava.

Deixou os olhos caírem em uma figura não muito grande mais também não muito pequena, de grandes orbes achocolatados e cabelos também cor chocolate, que, nesse momento estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Parecia ter se vestido as pressas e descido. A camisa social que usara noite passada estava novamente sobre seu corpo. A garota parecia fazer algo que necessitava tanto de sua atenção que não notou o youkai se aproximar e abraçá-la por trás.

- Sesshoumaru, que susto você me deu. – disse o olhando de soslaio. - Ohayo. – Disse enquanto dava um lindo sorriso.

- Ohayo minha Rin.

Ela havia se virado e retribuído o abraço carinhosamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru observava o que ela havia feito.

- Chocolate?

- Hai... Mais tarde Kagome-chan pediu para que fossemos a casa dela para um almoço que fará.

-...

Sesshoumaru não a respondeu. Apenas a olhou um pouco desanimado.

- Ora Sesshy, não faça essa cara. – disse acariciando a face do homem – Almoçaremos e depois viremos embora.

Dizia enquanto se voltava para terminar a cobertura de chocolate para o bolo, mas como não ouviu resposta do youkai se virou novamente vendo que ele a observava com uma feição séria enquanto se sentava a mesa. Aproximou-se dele se perguntando em que ele estaria pensando.

Viu-o abrir os braços para que pudesse se sentar em seu colo.

- Vamos Sesshy, onegai.

Não pôde evitar fazer sua feição mais fofa que na opinião de Sesshoumaru a deixava bastante sexy, mais do que já estava, com a aquela blusa de três botões abertos que dava naquela posição uma bela visão de seu colo.

- Tudo bem, más iremos embora de lá o quanto antes. – disse se rendendo as palavras da mulher - Quem irá?

- Ok Sesshy, Ok. Acho que Ayame-chan irá e alguns amigos. Soube que Kikyou-san também estará lá e Sango-chan também.

Disse pensativa enquanto colocava a mão no queixo, olhou para Sesshoumaru e o viu estreitar os olhos para si enquanto dava um sorriso sem graça.

- Aquele _moleque_ também estará lá, não?

- Hmm... Hai, e já lhe disse para não chamar Kohaku-kun assim.

- E também já lhe disse para não me pedir isso sabendo que não atenderei.

Rin apenas se levantou após um suspiro e voltou a fazer a cobertura que já estava quase pronta. Levou um pouco de chocolate que havia sobrado e colocou em cima da mesa.

- O bolo ficará pronto após 20 minutos, então dará tempo de fazer o que planejei.

- E posso saber o que planejou?

- Ainda não.

- E posso saber por que ainda não?

- Por que não.

A garota apenas deu um sorriso que fez Sesshoumaru apenas arquear a sobrancelha em resposta e começar a se servir. Primeiro pegou um pouco de café depois biscoitos e começou a comer enquanto lia o jornal que se encontrava em cima da mesa. Provavelmente Rin o colocara ali sabendo que Sesshoumaru não dispensaria saber como anda a bolsa de valores e outras coisas sobre negócios.

- Hmm... Sesshy, Izayoi-sama ligou ontem à noite nos convidando para no próximo fim de semana ir visitá-la em Kyoto. - Disse Rin enquanto derramava um pouco de chocolate nos biscoitos de leite.

- Poderemos ir não é?

- Não me lembro de reunião alguma para o próximo fim de semana, então creio que sim.

Disse enquanto retirava os olhos do jornal e via a garota levar um punhado de chocolate com o dedo à boca o chupando levemente, retirando o chocolate. Aqueles movimentos despertavam uma pequena reação em Sesshoumaru, mas não tão pequena a ponto de aparecer no belo rosto um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Isso é um pouco da cobertura do bolo, não?

Perguntou e viu a garota afirmar enquanto comia os biscoitos e lambuzava a boca de chocolate.

- Deve estar gostoso além de cremoso também, não?

Viu-a afirmar novamente enquanto passava a língua ao redor da boca. O sorriso de Sesshoumaru apenas aumentou mais, coisa que Rin não notou por estar demasiadamente ocupada com os biscoitos.

Apenas sentiu quando levou mais um pouco de chocolate a boca os lábios de seu marido, Sesshoumaru literalmente atacou os seus lábios beijando-lhe de um jeito de tirar o fôlego. Separando-se apenas para tomar um pouco de ar e voltar a beijá-la, sentiu quando Sesshoumaru a levantou da cadeira e seguiu para perto do forno o desligando e depois seguindo para as escadas.

- Sesshy matte, não posso parar de assar o bolo agora se não terei de fazer outro, porque esse estragará.

- Compramos um bolo no caminho Rin. – Disse com a voz um pouco rouca enquanto a olhava.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – disse apressada - Kagome-chan disse que queria comer um bolo feito por mim, assim como os nossos amigos. –agora tentava se livrar da força do homem - Vamos Sesshy podemos fazer isso outra hora.

- Não podemos, não.

- Sesshy...

- Rin...

A voz dele agora não era mais como um pedido, mas sim como uma ordem. Sesshoumaru queria Rin e não deixava de demonstrar. Ela sabia disso, pois às vezes Sesshoumaru achava que Rin o impedia de prosseguir por pura maldade.

- Onegai Sesshy, eu lhe retribuo com outra coisa no momento, sim?

A feição de desgosto na face do youkai era mais que perceptível. Não gostava quando Rin fazia isso.

- Vai lá em cima tomar um banho e desça. Preciso comprar algumas coisas antes de irmos e tomar um banho também.

Dando seu melhor sorriso Rin voltou à cozinha e reacendeu o fogo do forno enquanto observava se nada havia acontecido ao bolo. Sesshoumaru continuava parado olhando para o nada - parecia mais estar pensando - foi então que após alguns segundos outro sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios. Seguiu até a cozinha e viu Rin encarando o bolo. Olhou a mesa do café da manhã que agora estava desarrumada, mas algo estava lhe chamando atenção no meio de tanta guloseima, algo que o fez alargar mais o sorriso.

_(N/A: Alguém tem idéia do que seja?)_

Rin ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru no segundo andar seguido pelo barulho do chuveiro, enquanto ela limpava a mesa rapidamente.

- Ué, jurava que havia deixado um pouco de chocolate aqui – disse um pouco confusa. Tinha certeza absoluta que havia deixado em cima da mesa – Deve ter acabado e coloquei na pia. – disse dando um sorriso e se voltando para a pia.

Quando o forno deu o sinal de que o bolo estava pronto Rin o tirou rapidamente e colocou perto da janela para esfriar e poder colocar o recheio especial que fizera. Enquanto o bolo esfriava, decidiu por subir para tomar seu banho de uma vez.

Quando chegou ao quarto a visão das costas de Sesshoumaru a fez soltar um pequeno suspiro. Vendo-o se voltar um pouco pra ela fazendo-a corar por ter sido pega, ele se encontrava apenas com uma toalha envolta da cintura.

- Tomarei meu banho rapidamente enquanto o bolo esfria – Disse se encaminhando para o banheiro, mas antes de chegar à porta sentiu sua cintura sendo segurada e um corpo molhado encostar-se a suas costas fazendo com que sua blusa se molhasse um pouco.

- Iie – Respondeu em um sussurro enquanto colocava os lábios no pescoço da garota.

- Nan- ahhh Sesshy – Disse enquanto o sentia morder seu pescoço – O que... Está faze- Ahhh – Interrompeu-se quando sentiu outra mordida dele.

Sesshoumaru apenas a virou para si antes de tomar os lábios dela num beijo fervoroso e possessivo. Há alguns dias Rin estava brincando com ele, mas sempre que começava a aprofundar as coisas, algo surgia alguém interrompia ou a própria Rin o rejeitava inventando desculpas absurdas.

Estava tremendamente cansado daquela desculpas sem sentido.

-Hoje Rin, você me pagará por todas as últimas brincadeirinhas. -disse enquanto a deitava na cama e se posicionava por cima da mesma. Seus beijos desciam indecentemente pelos ombros que haviam aparecido no processo, e descia para o colo enquanto a sentia suspirar e gemer levemente.

- Sesshy, agora não é hora. – Disse tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, mas falhando terrivelmente ao sentir os lábios dele sobre o seio esquerdo o sugando e mordiscando enquanto atormentava o outro com a mão.

Sesshoumaru apenas se limitou a mudar sua atenção para o outro seio enquanto arrancava aquela blusa de Rin. Não dava atenção aos protestos da garota mesmo por que se desse atenção a tudo que ela andava lhe falando nos últimos meses com certeza morreria de abstinência sexual.

Com mais um gemido de Rin, Sesshoumaru apenas continuou sua descida. Já havia arrancado aquele estorvo de blusa e estava dando a Rin uma pequena expectativa do que viria mais tarde. Parou para observar o rosto totalmente corado de sua esposa. Ela ficava mais sexy assim com certeza: uma cara débil de puro prazer e corada. Com certeza uma tentação para ele.

Afundou o rosto entre as pernas dela a sentindo-a arquear as costas em busca de mais prazer, enquanto gemia seu nome. Continuou aquela tortura até começar a penetrá-la mais fundo com a língua. Sentiu a mão dela em seus cabelos enquanto gemia mais e mais o seu nome. Não demorou muito a sentir o gosto dela enquanto essa soltava um grito ao alcançar seu prazer máximo.

Subiu encontrando os lábios dela onde se perderam em outro beijo fervoroso. Sesshoumaru apenas se posicionou entre as pernas dela enquanto a beijava para logo mais penetrá-la, sentindo-a suspirar um momento ao se separarem para buscar ar e voltarem a se beijar, quando ele começou a se mover dentro dela.

Sesshoumaru se movia primeiro de vagar queria senti-la, sim apertada, bom exatamente como ele gostava. Sentiu Rin colocar as pernas em sua cintura fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro dela. Não perdendo tempo, ele aumenta o ritmo dando um prazer maior a ambos. Ouvia Rin pedir para ir mais rápido não tardando em atender ao pedido.

Não sabia se era só ele, mas sentia que a temperatura ali havia se elevando. Estava totalmente suado - não só pelo que estavam fazendo, mas pelo calor que sentia ali -. Beijou Rin mais uma vez antes de ouvi-la tentar pronunciar seu nome ao se separarem.

- Sesshy eu-

- Deixe que venha – disse sentindo também que já estava quase gozando.

Em questão de segundos pode-se ouvir um grito. Os dois haviam gozado juntos, mas no momento crucial Sesshoumaru apenas lhe mordeu o pescoço enquanto se enterrava mais nela, fazendo com que Rin apenas o abraçasse com força antes de caírem exaustos na cama. Ele se posicionou de uma forma melhor em cima dela enquanto afundava o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Não depositara todo seu peso em cima dela, mas também não possibilitava que ela se mexesse muito.

- Baka – Ouvia se pronunciar ao sentir sua respiração voltar ao normal e sair de dentro e de cima dela, a abraçando assim. – Chegaremos atrasados agora Sesshoumaru – disse enquanto fazia voz de choro.

Sesshoumaru nada disse apenas se afastou um pouco para logo mais subir em cima dela novamente.

- Temo que cheguemos então mais atrasados – Disse enquanto começava a derramar chocolate sobre a barriga dela há assustando um pouco no processo.

- Nani? Ah, o meu chocolate! Então foi você! – disse enquanto sentia Sesshoumaru derramar um pouco sobre um dos seios.

- Hai, hai – Disse enquanto se abaixava para lhe lamber o seio e descer para a barriga, arrancando mais suspiros de Rin, dando um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o comentário dela.

- Já que vamos chegar atrasados por que não aproveitar direito este chocolate – disse antes de se sentar e começar a beijá-lo, começando também uma melança.

- Rin? – disse Sesshoumaru ao se separar dela para deixá-la tomar um pouco de ar.

- Hai? – disse meio tonta.

- _Aishiteru_. – disse num sussurro

- Aishiterumo Sesshy – Disse dando um sorriso antes de colar seus lábios aos dele novamente.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam da fic?  
Ruim, boa, mais ou menos, precisa melhorar?  
Credo parece boletim da minha escola... Deixa isso. Mereço Reviews?**  
**Espero que sim... Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Kissus ja ne _o/ :3 **

**AVISO: EM BREVE CONTINUAÇÃO.  
**

**Como recebi pedido de continuar essa fic resolvir num futuro bem próximo postar a continuação dela, :D  
Muito obrigada, por terem lido meninas.  
**

**Kissus Ja ne o/[2] :3²  
**


End file.
